


Let Me Show You

by Lokesenna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokesenna/pseuds/Lokesenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Physical explanations had always worked better on Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a drabble but slightly surpassed 100 words. Oh well. I don't often do Thorki but~...
> 
>  **Prompt** : _Loki explains Poetry._

    A beautiful noon, drifting on a peaceful lake, a spear in one hand and a fresh breeze on his face... perhaps a hound splashing in the water beside him and Loki relaxing at the side of the lake on a blanket, naturally with a book in hand, reading poetry aloud to him…

   Thor snaps out of his pleasant day dream and clears his throat self-consciously, for where in the realms had _that_ come from?  
  
   Loki gives him a fierce look from the side and Thor quickly resumes his blankly polite smile as the council master drones on and on and on. Thor shifts where he stands and scratches his hip, just below the armour. Loki's elbow digs into his side almost immediately. Thor stands straighter and starts to actually listen to the elder.  
  
   It only takes a minute for him to realize just how poetry had come to intrude in on his day dream, for it is clearly poetry that the council master is spouting. The meaning of the poem in question isn't nearly so clear. The thunderer leans towards Loki and whispers, "When did he stop speaking our language?"  
  
   "Shhhh."  
  
   "I am getting maybe one word in  _ten_."  
  
   Loki refuses to look at him, and the elbow is back in his ribs. Thor gives up and goes back to his lake and his hound, eyes glazing over.  
  
   Later, after one final ceremonial speech composed of words Thor actually does understand this time, there are wishes of luck and farewells all around and then the brothers, the Warriors Three and Sif depart for the walk to the royal stables. "So what was with the elder and his poetry?"  
  
   "Cacophony, Thor."  
  
   " _Norns bless you_."  
  
   "No, Thor,” Loki rolls his eyes in an exasperated fashion. "The poem is an example of cacophony."  
  
   Thor looks at his brother, brows furrowed.  
  
   "He is right, Thor. An excellent example," Sif laughs as she enters the stables with the Warriors Three, and Thor grunts, turning back to the trickster god.  
  
   "Cacophony? It sounded more like jabberwocky to me."  
  
   “‘Jabberwocky  _is_  cacophony, brother."  
  
   Thor stares at him . "Not all rectangles are squares…"  
  
   Right, it is not exactly pleasant when your little brother laughs at you, but it _is_ nice when the smile is genuine and sets his entire features alight. It is a sight so rarely seen.  
  
   Loki pats him on the shoulder and enters the stables with a suggestive sparkle in his eyes. "I shall explain it all later."  
  
   That night, Loki is true to his word… for once. True to his every cacophonous word, in fact, spoken with the raven’s low-pitched, beguiling voice into Thor’s eagerly listening ear and oh… punctuated with Loki’s hand stroking Thor’s cock in spellbinding, perfect rhythm.   
  
   “ _Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe…_ ”


End file.
